A Single Red Rose
by Jblaze08
Summary: It all started with one question.. ONE-SHOT.. M/M


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Teen Wolf…. Even though I have my eye on Stiles and Danny both ;)

A/N: I really hope that everybody likes this one-shot

_**ANYWAYS….. ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

><p>Stiles face was red as he almost fell out of his chair. He didn't really care that everybody saw it, he only cared that he almost fell in front of Danny of all people. Fixing himself as he sat back in his seat he tapped Danny on the shoulder.<p>

"Hey you didn't answer my question." Stiles said.

"What?" Danny asked sounding annoyed

"You never answered my question. Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked.

Danny heart began to beat a little bit faster because he always thought that Stiles was one sexy boy. But how could he tell him that without making it more uncomfortable?

"I guess you're alright." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Stiles said a little louder than he anticipated.

"Something you would like to share with the class Stiles?" the teacher said focusing his attention on the boy.

"No sir. I just found a dollar in my pocket." Stiles said thinking on his feet.

The rest of class was pretty much quiet as Stiles had his mind on something totally different from what the teacher was teaching. He was more focused on what he was writing down on the piece of paper right in front of him. The bell rang and all the students rushed out of the classroom. Stiles ran out making sure to beat Danny out of the room.

Danny walked to his locker as he was sending a text back to Jackson.

"_Yeah. We can just go there after school ok."_

He opened his locker he would normally do on any other day but today when he opened it a folded piece of paper with his name on it fell out with his name on it.

_Danny,_

_You don't know me but I like you a lot. I've always had a crush on you and now that you're out I thought that I may have a chance. I'm not out but if you give me a chance and be my boyfriend you would make me so happy. I'm pretty sure that a popular guy like you would never want to be with a nobody like me but you will never know how you feel about someone until you get to know them. I want to get to know you better._

_I just want to talk to you alone and see if we can connect because I really like you. Meet me after school on the football field in the bleachers if you interested. I will have a rose in my hand. Hope to see you there._

Danny heart skipped a beat. Could there actually be someone out there who likes him? He didn't think there were any other gay guys in the school besides him or someone that wanted to be with him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jackson.

_Hey can I just pick you up from your house because there is something I have to do right after school?_

His phone vibrated a few seconds later with a reply from Jackson.

_Yeah alright _

As the last bell of the day rung he began to walk to his car not sure if he was going to do it. He opened the door and tossed his backpack in the passenger seat. He stood there for a second because what if it just a joke that someone was playing on him or it could actually be someone that he may have something with. Since he came out all of his friends seem okay with it and they would probably be happy if he found a guy for himself.

He closed the door and slowly began walking towards the back of the school where the football field was located. As he walked around the gate he saw that there was a lot of people out there doing whatever they were doing. He walked up on the bleachers and saw a few people from some of his classes outside so he was automatically convinced it was a cruel joke.

He shook his head and turned around and began to walk away when he heard someone yell his name.

"Hey Danny!" a voice came from behind him.

Danny turned around to see who it was but he couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly an arm with a red rose in its hand began to rise up behind a group of kids. He looked questionably seeing if he could tell who it was just from the forearm.

His mouth opened slightly as the person revealed himself.

"Stiles." Danny said as he walked to the other boy.

"Yeah it's me. Who did you think it would be?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea but I didn't expect you." Danny said with a smile.

"Well are you surprised?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. You got me." Danny answered

"I got another surprise for you." Stiles said handing him the flower.

"I'm scared to ask what it is." Danny said nervously.

Stiles pulled Danny closer and began kissing him in front of everyone.

"I would really like it if you were my boyfriend?" Stiles asked as he pulled away.

Danny smiled from ear to ear. When he woke up this he never expected to leave school with a boyfriend and since he already liked Stiles and thought he was cute. He'd be crazy to say no.

"Of course." Danny said kissing Stiles again.

* * *

><p><em>All suggestions for new stories are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is appreciated….<em>

_**I hope that everyone liked this one-shot and I apologize for not making this a whole story. I don't think I would be able to do it justice. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed it.**_

_**J**_


End file.
